everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden Radcliffe
Kaden Curtis Radcliffe-Roux '''(or known simply as '''Kaden Radcliffe) he/him ''is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. Even though is the son of commoners from the Village of Book End, Kaden is the successor of Karen from the Danish fairy tale The Red Shoes, written by Hans Christian Andersen. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Glaucio Pedroso. Concerning the issue of the destiny conflict, Kaden aligns himself with the royals because his role as a successor is why he is attending Ever After High in the first place. He has some personal disagreements with his fate being set in stone by destiny, but at the end of the day knows that he's at Ever After High for a reason and he has a job to fulfill. He also sympathizes with the individuals who rebel against their destinies and even agrees with a lot of their points. Still, Kaden is personally still royal-aligned. Riddled with guilt from a falling out with a friend gone missing, Kaden tries desperately to maintain his industrious work ethic as he strives to work hard to be at the top of his classes. A tad uptight and naturally worrisome, he claims he's emotionally stable, but it seems apparent that he'll explode from the mess of a mind he possesses at any minute. However, he's able to manage, somehow. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Kaden is an attractive yet mostly average-looking individual with fair skin speckled with light freckles and shoulder-length, blond locks. His eyes are icy, bluish-grey in color with extremely heavy bags under them, which gives away his constant state of exhaustion. He's somewhat scrawny but still maintains a fit build due to being physically active. His height peaks at 5'9 feet. While it's noted that he's mostly average and plain in appearance, the most striking detail about him are, interestingly enough, the dullness of his eyes. There's something so distinctively sad about his eyes which, as described by his intimates, "used to have so much life". It's safe to assume that the "lights" in his eyes left once his closest friend went missing one night. Interests & Hobbies Competitive Sports Literature History Traveling Fairy tale - The Red Shoes How The Story Goes Wikipedia article How Does Kaden Come Into It? As for as he and his parents know, Kaden himself isn't directly related to any character in the fairy tale, though he is in fact the successor to Karen, the protagonist of the fairy tale. He's fated to fulfill Karen's role in the story, in which he wears the titular red shoes that he's incapable of taking off, getting his feet chopped off, and then ascending to Heaven afterwards. Though he's willing to give up the rest of his life and dedicate himself to fulfilling the role (and fulfilling it right), he still has some qualms about his destiny. Quotes Education Class-ics Schedule First Year Schedule Second Year Schedule Third Year Schedule Extracurricular Bookball Team Book Club Category:Males Category:The Red Shoes Category:Successors Category:Bisexual Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Amatoresx Category:Commoners